


Educational Options

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [429]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Education, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: James and Patrick fight over school choices for Jacob.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 October 2016  
> Word Count: 166  
> Prompt: decide  
> Summary: James and Patrick fight over school choices for Jacob.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I know parents who have this exact same debate. If I had kids, I'd actually consider parochial school in this manner myself, and I'm not Christian in any way, shape, or form.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Public school ended up being good enough for me, so it'll be more than good enough for Jacob."

Patrick bites back a sigh at the tension in James' voice. "I'm not saying that public school isn't good enough for Jacob. I just thought that a parochial school might offer him some additional benefits. I've known families to take advantage of the elementary education before transitioning into the public school atmosphere. It does help with instilling a good sense of study habits."

James snorts softly and shakes his head. "I know that," he finally says. "I did the same thing. I hated every second of parochial school, okay? The nuns were mean and didn't take kindly to dealing with me acting up when I got frustrated. I got my knuckles rapped a lot, and I won't have anyone messing with Jacob's self-esteem like that, okay?"

"I-- I didn't know that," Patrick says softly. "We'll cross parochial schools off the list. I don't want to fight over this."


End file.
